


and this is how it starts.

by SpookyFaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Zayn, Angels and Demons, Demon!Louis, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Legends, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, angel!Harry, demon!Niall, demon!liam, just some heated kiss maybe, kind of smut but not really, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Liam is a demon. Zayn is an angel. They meet in the touchpoint of Heaven and Hell. They fall in love in the most human way ever.or a short, heavily modernized version of the cliche love-story (the beginning of one) between an angel and a demon. includes cameos of Converse sneakers, coca-cola and The 1975 lyrics, because who said heaven and hell can't exist in the modern world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sad and somehow _this_ was born in my twisted mind. nothing breaks or defeats love. not even death

Liam remembers the first time he saw him.

He can tell the exact date, exact amount of time that has passed since he first laid his eyes on the heavenly beauty of the black angel. He was standing on the top the highest mountain of the underworld, trying to reach the sky above his head, somehow crawl over an invisible barrier that has been keeping his world under the layers of time and space. He was staring up, eyes never leaving the grey sky and swirling black clouds interlaced in it. The sky that is, in fact, a ground for the outer world. The highest place in Hell is the lowest point for Heaven. A little part of space that intertwines two worlds - dark and light, filth and purity, black and white, pain and pleasure. 

Liam has heard the legends and myths about two worlds colliding with each other in this exact spot. Stories about demons and angels meeting, falling in love and ruining themselves in process. He never believed in any of them. He never believed he, or any of his kind could meet an angel, let alone fall in love with the creatures. Angels are heavenly pure, unreachable for someone as filthy as Liam. He is a demon, a creature raised from the darkness and emptiness. There is nothing inside of him that can capture an angel's heart. Nothing at all.

So when his eyes left the sky for a moment, to gain back his thoughts and get a better grasp on reality, he saw a silhouette in the fog. Standing a few meters away from Liam, with their head bowed and spine bent slightly, the unknown creature was staring down at its' own feet. Liam's head started spinning as he took three steps forward to get a better look, trying his hardest to stay quiet and not scare them. He narrowed dark, black eyes, staring directly at the creature as he approached them slowly. He finally managed to see the details of their appearance, and _that_ made Liam freeze on the spot with his breath stuck in his throat.

It was an Angel. He's read enough books, enough writings to recognize one. But it was not just a simple angel. No, it was the black angel and Liam has never heard or read about anything like this. His black, feathery wings were resting on the sculptured back, throwing pale shadows on the ground underneath him. His hair was black as well, falling down his face in perfect, twisted curls and almost covering the almond-shaped eyes, framed with thick lashes. He was wearing nothing but dark, skinny pants that hugged his thin legs and a pair of black Converses. Even though he was a demon, Liam needed to breathe and, unfortunately, he remembered it way too late. He inhaled loudly, causing an angel to snap his head towards his direction. _Shit,_ Liam thought as he tried to say something. His lungs gave up on him, left him standing there like a complete coward with his jaw slack and eyes wide. 

An angel cocked his head to the side, staring at Liam with a curious look. Liam gulped and finally managed to collect his thoughts and feelings into one big bulb of words that escaped his mouth.

"You're an angel." - He blurted. His voice sounded shaky and strained, like he was trying too hard not to break down at the spot. An angel blinked at Liam widely and Liam felt obligated to add something to his awkward greeting. "I mean-That's an obvious fact, sorry. Why-What are you doing here?"

 _Weirdo._ Liam mentally slapped himself, his social skills are complete garbage. An angel took a few steps forward, causing Liam's heart to miss a beat.

"The lowest point of my world in the highest mountain of yours." - The angel murmured suddenly. His quiet, silky voice sent shivers down Liam's spine. "Isn't it fascinating?"

"It is." - Liam jerked a nod. "I-I've been coming to this place for years, hoping I'd meet one of your kind someday. Never thought I would, actually, but-yeah, I hoped."

The angel kept staring at Liam with his beautiful, light-brown eyes. Liam realized his own black scleras might be frightening for an angel to see, he felts the way his self-esteem fell down, somewhere near his feet. But the angel didn't look scared, or disgusted. He looked curious, interested. _Fascinated,_ even.

"I'm Liam. Son of Lucifer. One of millions, actually. Not the first son, not the last. Stuck somewhere in between." - Liam mumbled. "I'm terrible at-at this. Socializing. Especially with an Angel. I feel strange. I don't know why I'm talking so much, I need to shut up."

Liam exhaled shakily after his rant and dared to look up at the angel. The creature was looking at him with soft, fond look on his face and it caused Liam to blush. Blush! He's a demon for devil's sake.

"My name is Zayn." - The godly creature told Liam with a gentle voice. His lips curled up, forming a small smile. "Son of Yashiel. The _only_ son. Definitely not stuck somewhere in between."

Liam barked a laugh at this, causing Zayn to smile even wider, while still staring at Liam fondly.

"Do you think we're breaking any rules?" - Liam asked after a moment. "Like, is it forbidden for us to communicate? Oh Satan, do I have to kill you?"

"I don't think so." - Zayn's brows furrowed. "I've never been told what to do if I ever meet a demon. I guess it doesn't really happen that often, huh?"

"I guess you're right." - Liam nodded.

Zayn shuffled on his feet, looking around the place. 

"I've never been here. My mother has told me about the place, buried underneath the layers of history and past-"

"-that brings two worlds together." - Liam finished, earning a surprised look from Zayn. He shrugged awkwardly. "My brothers have been telling me the same stories over the years."

"Can-Can I come closer?" - Zayn asked suddenly with a quiet voice. Liam nodded with no hesitation and Zayn appeared in front of him in a second. 

The angel was more beautiful from closer, Liam realized. He spotted tiny freckles on his face, a small mole in Zayn's left eye. He noticed how plump and soft his lips looked, how they invited Liam to chase the pure, sweet taste with a kiss. Liam has never felt anything like this before and is scared him, even more than it did fascinate the demon.

"You feel it too, don't you?" - Zayn whispered as he blinked softly, his lashes fluttering above his hollowed cheeks. "This _wave_ of a strange thoughts. Strange feelings. Desires."

"I do." - Liam breathed. "And it scares me."

"You're a demon," - Zayn smirked. "nothing is supposed to scare you."

"I'm a pretty lame demon." - Liam shrugged. "I've been coming to this place for years now, hoping to meet one of your kind. I've been spending my evenings sitting on the ground under that tree, drinking coke and dreaming about angels. What kind of demon does that?"

"A special one." - Zayn whispered.

"I guess you're special, too. I've never heard about dark angels, with black wings and raven-colored hair."

"You could say I'm not a proper angel as well." - An angel mumbled. "I'm different. I don't have anything in common with others of my kind. They are so _pure._ But not me. I have these thoughts, these emotions that drown me. And they are everything but pure and heavenly."

Liam gulped, suddenly feeling too hot from the inside.

"What thoughts?" - He dared to ask.

Zayn exhaled shakily. He lifted his delicate hand and run his fingers through Liam's disshelved, messy hair. Liam leaned in touch like a kitten, letting out a soft sigh.

" _My broken veins say that if my heart stops beating, "We'll bleed the same way." _" - Zayn murmured. "We're not that different, are we? We crave the same thing."__

__Liam moaned quietly as Zayn tugged on the roots of his hair slightly, causing an arousing, head-spinning mixture of pain and pleasure to wake up in Liam's body._ _

__"This place is too pure and dirty at the same time." - Zayn continued to whisper. "We can use it as an advantage."_ _

__His another hand wrapped around Liam's shoulders as Zayn neared his lips to Liam's ears._ _

__"Take me on this holy ground." - He breathed. "I promise to be as loud as I can. I guarantee you - it will raise the Hell and Heaven on its' feet."_ _

__Liam's heartbeat reached unimaginable speed. He finally opened his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Zayn's wrists. The angel looked startled as Liam started walking, guiding Zayn until his back met the solid bark of a tree. Liam leaned down, burying his nose in Zayn's neck and inhaling the sweet smell of Heavenly fruit. His head span from the desire that choked Liam. He wrapped his strong hands around Zayn's thin, delicate waist and bit down on the soft skin of the angel's neck. Zayn let out a quiet gasp that slowly grew into a moan and Liam was ready to burst into flames._ _

__Zayn's wings fluttered around them, wrapping around Liam's body gently. The second they've touched Liam's skin - it burned with the fire of desire. Liam let out a growl and captured Zayn's lips in a passionate kiss. The heat could raise the fire in deepest pits of Hell. Liam knew, Liam has felt that heat on his skin. And it's nothing compared to _this.__ _

__"I want you so bad." - Zayn moaned into his ears. "So bad that it makes me feel so good. I would give up all I own, every spot in Heaven just to feel you inside of me."_ _

__"Fuck." - Liam growled. "Maybe _you_ are the Heaven. You are my paradise."_ _

__"And you are my war zone." - Zayn breathed._ _

__Two worlds collided that night. The dark met the light. The filthy filled up the pure. Black interlaced with white. The demon fell in love with the angel. The angel made love with the demon. And nobody dares to utter a word against it. Not even the Gods above can separate the two of them. No law has been written against it, because nothing like this has ever happened in the first place. The demon and the angel became _one_ and they had an eternity to share. Something too pure to be raised from Hell. Something too filthy to be called Heavenly. Something too _human._ And maybe that's how the humanity was born._ _

__Because no time or space can touch something as human as love._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignore the minor mistakes. <3

_"And if I believe you will that make it stop?_  
_If I told you I need you, is that what you want?_  
_And I'm broken and bleeding and begging for help_  
_And I'm asking you Jesus, show yourself."_

Love is never wrong. Love is never a mistake, never a trap. Love is honesty, love is purity, love is everything that should be cherished and encouraged. Love is never wrong. Never wrong. _Never wrong._

The demon, whose heart has been occupied and turned-over by the angel, crawled towards the blinding light. He crawled, growling from an unbearable pain that has settled down in his body. But he needed to continue moving, needed to get towards the source of the light. Because that is where his lover was. That is where his beautiful angel was being sacrificed for the mistake they have made. For falling in love.

Liam had been meeting Zayn at the touchpoint of Heaven and Hell for what felt like centuries. Their meetings were hidden as a secret. As their hearts were beating in unison and bodies tangled together, their worlds were being long forgotten. Zayn's feathery wings and Liam's dark eyes were the only reminders of how different the two of them really were. But none of the lovers dared to do anything about it. They knew it would be impossible for them to stay apart. Unfortunately, the outer world knew it, too.

It happened fast. One moment they were laying on the grass, staring up at grey sky above them, counting dark clouds that separated two worlds, and then - the blinding light came. It radiated through the air, almost burning all the surroundings. Liam barely had enough time to bolt up and move. He felt pairs of hands wrapping around his body, pushing him backwards, dragging him away from his lover. His lungs were shutting down as he tried to scream for Zayn's name. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything, other than a crazed beating of his own heart.

 _"What were you thinking?!"_ \- A familiar voice hissed near his ear.

 _"How could you be so reckless?!"_ \- Another one followed. 

Liam tried to break away, only to be dragged even further from the spot. He kicked his legs, thrashed in all the ways possible but knew it was too late when he felt a solid ground beneath his feet and the world stopped being too bright. Instead, it became darker. And in darkness he found the familiar air, familiar marathon of shivers on his spine. He was brought home. He was back in Hell.

The hands released him as soon as Liam's feet touched the ground. He choked on the air and started coughing, finally learning how to breath again. Through the tears that have gathered in his eyes he saw faces staring down at him. He realizes he has fallen on his knees from the shock.

"Zayn. Where-Where's Zayn?" - He wheezed, trying to gain his energy back.

"Liam." - The cold voice called his name. Liam blinked the tears and blur away and finally managed to see through the fog. _Louis._ "What were you thinking?"

"Brother." - Liam breathed. He felt the way his body shook uncontrollably. "Tell me. Please, tell me where is Zayn?"

"You should care less about your _Angel_ right now." - Louis' face twisted in disgust from the words. "And start caring about yourself. You've broken the unwritten rule. You've betrayed your own kind. And for what?! For what cost, brother?!"

"Please." - Liam whispered shakily. "Please, let me get back to him. I need him-Louis, you need to let me go."

"Stop!" - Louis growled and Liam felt how walls trembled around them. He dared to look up once again, to get a better look on his brother. 

He was standing in front of Liam, with his feathery hair falling down his dark, furious eyes. He looked too tall, too big compared to Liam, even though it was actually the other way around. Liam always towered over Louis, but not now. Definitely not now. Liam noticed his other, smaller brother standing right behind Louis, looking less angry and more sad. Liam's heart broke in half as he realized he is the reason of Niall's sadness. 

"You thought you'd get away with it?!" - Louis hissed as he walked closer to Liam. "You thought no one would find out?!"

"Lou." - Niall plead. "At least give him a chance to explain."

"Explain?! Explain what, brother?! Why he decided to go against our nature and have an affair with an angel?!" - Louis' furious voice echoed through the space.

"Does _he_ know?" - Liam asked quietly. 

Fire died behind Louis' eyes as he looked down at his brother. Liam knew Louis is too soft for this. Too fragile.

"Yes." - Niall whispered defeated. "All the demons have been fussing around, telling rumors after rumors. It finally reached his ears."

"You've gone against the only rule our father has set for us." - Louis shook his head. "You've fallen in love with _His_ creation, brother."

"When you found me, there was this blinding light." - Liam's brows furrowed. "What was that?"

Louis sighed and crouched beside Liam, looking less pissed than before. 

"It was an angel grace, brother. You're lucky we've managed to pull you out in time, it would destroy you."

"You probably should have left me there." - Liam whispered. "I'd better die than live my life without Zayn."

A look of betrayal appeared on Louis' face as he snapped his head towards his brother.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" - Louis breathed. "What have you become?"

"I'm sorry." - Liam choked as tears started welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I've betrayed you, betrayed our father. But I need him, Lou. I fucking need him."

Louis stared at his brother with shock written all over his face. His dark eyes were wide and full of fear, brows knitted together from distress and confusion. Liam didn't blame him, he knew what he was saying was wrong. He knew he was betraying his own kind, even though he tried not to think about it while being with Zayn. 

"Angels took him." - Niall whispered. Liam whipped his head to side to look at his brother. "When we took you-They've taken Zayn back to Heaven. And I've heard that breaking rules is a way bigger issue up there than here."

"We're lustful creatures." - Louis mumbled. "Out father is furious, but I'm sure deep inside he's kind of proud of you as well. As long as what we're doing is wrong and dirty - he's going to be okay with it."

"But what you did was still wrong, brother." - Niall sighed. "I don't think our kind will welcome you back in Hell, at least for some time."

"I need to find him." - Is all Liam managed to grit. "I need to-I've gotta get Zayn."

"Liam." - Louis gasped, staring at his brother as Liam got up on his feet, stumbling a bit. Louis manages to grab his hand and stop him from walking away. "Liam, what are you saying?!"

"I need to get _up there._ " - Liam whispered. 

"The second you step your feet on holy ground - you'll lose your nature, Liam." - Niall choked. "You'll become mortal, your powers long forgotten."

"I don't care."

"Liam, fuckin' listen to me!" - Louis cupped his brother's face and forced him to look straight into his eyes. "Your existence will get a fucking expiration date! You will become _mortal,_ you'll lose your powers! You will stop being a son of Lucifer!"

"I don't care!" - Liam shouted, startling Louis and causing him to take a few steps back. "Don't you get it, brother?! I need him. I don't care about my immortality if I won't get to spend it with him! I need to find him, need to save him before they do something horrible to him! And fuck, I don't even know how to get there!"

His brothers stared at Liam silently. Liam knew he sounded like a complete maniac, talking about love while being the most evil creature that has ever existed. But his heart was giving out orders and his whole existence was obeying them. And he truly didn't care about having a never-ending lifetime if it meant he's never see his Zayn again. He felt how tears choked him, wetness on his cheeks indicated some have already escaped his eyes. The soft look run through Louis' eyes and Liam kew he'd finally hit the nerve.

" _Follow the light._ " - Louis whispered shakily. Liam noticed glimpses of tears in his brother's eyes. "The touchpoint is the bridge of two worlds - all you need to do is follow the light."

Liam breathed out with a relief, choking on the air. 

"Thank you." - He sobbed. "Thank you, Louis."

"Once you step your feet there - there's no turning back, brother." - Louis continued to talk, trying hard not to break down. "You will never be able to get back here. You will never see our father. You will never see us."

Niall sobbed quietly behind Louis' back, not caring about hiding his tears anymore. And neither did Louis. Hot streamed of tears stream down his face as he looked at his brother with soft, but broken eyes. He knew it was the last time he'd ever see Liam. He knew there would be no other chances, no other times of meeting him.

"I have to go." - Liam whispered with guilt suffocating him. "No matter what it costs me."

"I know." - Louis sniffled. He approached Liam in two big steps and locked him in a strong embrace, knocking the breath out of him. "Don't forget us."

Liam closed his eyes and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. He felt Niall hugging him from back as well, and it completely broke his soul.

"Never, Lou." - He breathed. 

Louis pulled away after a moment and stared up at his brother for a minute longer, as if trying to remember his face.

"Always in my heart, Lima-bean." - He mumbled then. 

"Always in my heart, Lou-bear." - Liam whispered back with a sad smile. He glanced at his smaller brother, who was looking at him with the saddest eyes Liam has ever seen. "Good bye, Nialler. We will meet again somewhere. Somewhere far away from here."

Louis smiled at him one last time before bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers with a loud sound.

Everything went white and quiet for a moment. Liam opened his eyes, even though he didn't remember closing them. He looked around, examining his surroundings. He recognized the place instantly. _Touchpoint._ He breathed out with a relief and whipped his head towards the tiny ray of sunlight escaping through the air. His brows furrowed as he started walking towards it.

At some point his knees gave out underneath him as he felt his power and energy leaving his body. He started crawling, trying his best to be fast, to get there in time. To get his loved one. The light was getting bigger and brighter, Liam felt weaker and smaller. He knew he had almost reached it when something shifter in his vision, it became less clear and sharp. His head felt heavier, his body felt slacker and harder to manage. Liam knew he was approaching the Heaven as everything demonic started to leave his body. 

The light almost blinded him by the time he reached the end. It was impossible to see through the white fog, but Liam managed to crawl up on his feet and not fall back. He took a few more steps and felt a wave of warmth washing over his body. Suddenly, the white light disappeared. Liam found himself standing in the middle of the field, covered in green grass and colorful flowers. The sky above was bright blue and Liam had never seen such radiant colors in his whole life. He heard voices behind him and whipped around in a second.

His heart missed a beat as he recognized the familiar silhouette standing in the small circle of people. Liam starting walking towards him, even though his legs felt wobbly and weak. His steps caused shuffling in the grass and it managed to gain attention of unknown people surrounding Zayn. Their heads snapped towards Liam and the second they met his eyes, he knew who these people were.

 _Angels._

Liam had never seen any angel, other than Zayn. He could see how big the difference between Zayn and other angels was. Small, white halos were towering above their heads, their pale faces were clean of any emotion at all. The white robes were covering their bodies and Liam noticed enormous white wings resting behind their backs. _Not black, like Zayn's._ They were beautiful. Each and every one of the angels was unbelievably beautiful and breath-taking. But none of them could compare to the person standing in the circle. Zayn's eyes full of hope were staring up at Liam. He was almost naked, wearing nothing but his shoes and an underwear. His black wings were wrapped around his body, as if tried to provide any kind of protection.

One of angels stepped forward, pointing his hand at Liam.

"How dare you?!" - The angel screeched. His voice sounded like dozens of different voices talking in unison, all at once. "How dare you step a feet in the lands of Lord?!"

Liam gulped, staying frozen on the spot.

"You've ruined one of our kind." - The other angel hissed. "You've ruined my son."

And then it hit him. It was Zayn's father. All of these angels were members of Zayn's family. And they weren't here to talk with Zayn. No, they were going to punish the angel. Liam noticed one of the angels, who was standing too close to Zayn. His face was wet from tears that escaped his emerald eyes, frown was painted on his pink lips. His long hair was falling down his shoulders in small curls, making him look even more angelic and beautiful.

"Father." - Zayn whispered shakily. "Please, don't hurt him."

The angel looked down at his son, then at Liam once again.

"He is not the one to blame. _You_ are. You are the betrayer. You are the one who needs to be punished!"

"Don't!" - Liam managed to shout. "You don't need to punish anyone. Please, let Zayn go and I promise, you will never see me again."

"Don't talk to me, you filthy creature!" - The angel roars. "You've already done enough damage! Leave our world before I've killed you!"

"Father, please." - Zayn sobbed shakily. His lashes were stuck together from tears, making his doe eyes look even more long and breath-taking. "Don't hurt him, just let him go and punish me."

"Zayn, stop." - Liam pleaded with a quiet voice. Zayn spared a look at him and his eyes went wide from the sight.

"Your eyes." - Zayn gasped. "They-They are brown."

Liam reached a hand unconsciously to touch his face. His eyes were no longer pitch black. It meant he was no longer a demon. He was a mortal now. There really was no way back from here.

"Please." - Liam plead. "Please, don't hurt Zayn. I've led him on, I-I've misguided him,-"

"Enough!" - Zayn's father shouted. He grabbed his son by the shoulders and dragged him up on his feet, ignoring the way Zayn stumbled. "You will pay for your crime!"

The look on Zayn's father's face was broken and pained. Liam realized it was unbelievably hard for him to punish his only son for a unforgiven sin. The angel inhaled deeply, trying hard not to show any emotion in the process.

 

"Love is not a crime." - Zayn whispered. " _If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver up my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful. _Love is not a crime, father. That's what Lord has taught us."__

__"Loving a devil's creation is a crime, son." - The angel shook his head. "And you know it."_ _

__"But our Lord is forgiving." - The curly angel talked up suddenly. Liam blinked at him with wide eyes. "He-He forgives everything! No matter what happens!"_ _

__"Lord is forgiving, Harold." - Zayn's father whispered, completely breaking the emotionless facade as a few tears escaped his eyes. "But not with angels. _Never_ with angels."_ _

__Zayn trembled like a leaf when his father turned him around to face his son. He put a hand on Zayn's cheek while staring down at him with broken gaze._ _

__"Say your good byes, son." - He whispered._ _

__"No." - Liam tried to run towards the pair, but an invisible source of power wrapped around the angels stopped him from approaching. He tried to break through, but failed. He felt the panic surfacing and washing over him. "No, stop! You can't do it!"_ _

__"Father." - Zayn mouthed, while choking back a sob. "Please."_ _

__"I said, say your good byes!" - The angel growled. Zayn sobbed even harder, while he looked around the angels surrounding him. His gaze stopped on the curly one and his eyes softened in a second._ _

__"Haz." - He choked. He reached his shaking hand for the other angel to grab it instantly an interlace their fingers together. Curly's face was twisted from pain as he stared at Zayn. "See you, yeah?"_ _

__The angel choked on a sob, but nodded frantically, earning a soft smile from Zayn._ _

__Zayn turned his head then and his eyes met Liam. Liam tried to break through the invisible barrier, but failed once again as he landed on his knees painfully. He started shaking his head while screaming Zayn's name hysterically, as if it would stop the justice of angels. Zayn smiled at him. With a sad, broken smile, but still the most beautiful one Liam has ever seen. He mouthed a quiet _i love you_ at Liam, while looking at him with eyes full of love and Liam wasn't sure how was he still breathing, still alive._ _

__Finally, Zayn looked up at his father._ _

__"Good bye, father." - He whispered. "I am sorry I failed you. But I will never be sorry for falling in love with my Liam."_ _

__Zayn's father squeezed his eyes shut and breathed a few words in a language Liam could not understand. The ground underneath his feet shook as the angel repeated the world like a mantra, slowly raising his voice with each word. He screamed the last part and opened his eyes as tears escaped them._ _

__Liam stopped breathing for a moment, before screaming on top of his lungs. The white light surrounded Zayn's body and Liam realizes it was actually escaping the angel himself. It was coming from Zayn's eyes, mouth, every inch of his skin. Liam screamed as the light swallowed Zayn's whole body. It flashed around the field in one last lighting bolt and then it stopped._ _

__Zayn fell down on the ground with a loud thump. Liam scribbled up at run towards him, this time successfully, as he realized the barrier was gone, along with all the angels. They were alone in the field._ _

__"Zayn, fuck, Zayn!" - He fell down on his knees and pulled Zayn up in his arms. He run a hand over the boy's forehead, brushing the hair away from his face. His eyes were closed and he looked beautifully peaceful, but Liam knew it was not supposed to be this way. He choked a sob and traced Zayn's cheek with his thumb. "Come on, baby. Please, please don't leave me."_ _

__Zayn didn't respond. Of course he didn't. Liam knew there was no point in trying to wake his lover. He bent over, wrapping his arms around Zayn's limp body and let out a gut-wrenching sob._ _

__"No, no, please, no." - He repeated brokenly. "Please, come back. You can't leave me, please, my love. Please open your eyes."_ _

__The world blurred around the edges as Liam cried with his lover in his arms. He lost everything. His family, his existence, but losing Zayn was the most painful of all. He felt as if dozens on knives were sliding through his heart, cutting it open and leaving to bleed out. He heaved and sobbed, choking as the air started suffocating him. His beautiful angel was laying in his arms, unmoving and cold like an ice._ _

__"My love. My angel, please, come back to me." - Liam continued to sob. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry I've dared to let myself fall in love with you."_ _

__His hands came up to trace Zayn's back and suddenly his breath hitched. Liam run his hands up and down Zayn's body, but it was smooth. _Too smooth._ Liam dared to look down and a gasp escaped his mouth. Zayn's wings were gone. As if they were never there, they left no mark, no trace. Nothing. They have erased the purity from Zayn. _ _

__"I'm sorry." - Liam sobbed as he buried his face in Zayn's neck. "I'm sorry, my love. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry."_ _

__He didn't know how long he stayed like that, clutching onto Zayn and throwing unheard apologize in the air. Probably too long, but then, suddenly, he felt Zayn moving slightly underneath him. Liam inhaled deeply and pulled away, staring down at his lover._ _

__Zayn's brows knitted together before he let out a quiet whine and disconnected his eyes, revealing his honey-colored eyes. Liam almost choked on relief. He couldn't force himself to move or do anything other than stare down at Zayn. The boy blinked a few times before settling his eyes at Liam._ _

__"Liam?" - He asked with a quiet voice._ _

__"Fuck." - Was all Liam managed to grit before locking Zayn into his embrace. The breath got knocked out of Zayn, but he didn't pull away. "You're alive. You came back to me."_ _

__Liam peeled himself away from Zayn and cupped his face to get a better look at his lover._ _

__"You're okay." - He breathed. "You're with me."_ _

__"What-How am I alive?" - Zayn asked confused. "My father he-How did I survive?"_ _

__"I have no idea." - Liam whispered. Zayn tried to sit up and instantly, his eyes went wide. He pulled his hand back, trying to reach his wings, but obviously failed. He looked around frantically, on the verge of hyperventilation and then looked at Liam with pleading eyes._ _

__"They're gone." - Zayn choked. "My wings are gone. Oh my God, I-I've fallen. They took away my wings."_ _

__"Zayn, hey, breathe." - Liam cupped his face. "You're alive and it's all that matters, baby."_ _

__"They didn't kill me." - Zayn breathed. "They made me mortal."_ _

___Never with angels._ The words of Zayn's father resonated in Liam's mind. Of course the angel wouldn't kill his son. But he made him mortal. Just like Liam._ _

__"I've became mortal, too." - Liam admitted quietly. "When I stepped into the Heaven - I stopped being a demon. I lost it all."_ _

__"You did it for me?" - Zayn gasped. Liam looked at Zayn confused and surprised._ _

__"Of course. And I would do it again. Again and again, or eternity, if it meant I'd get to spend a second with you."_ _

__Zayn's thin arms wrapped around Liam's middle._ _

__"I love you." - The boy whispered._ _

__"I love you, too." - Liam replied. "And I'm ready to face the mortality with you by my side. And one day - I'll be ready to die after spending one lifetime with you."_ _

__Under the layers of time and space, two demons sighed with a relief as Liam's words echoed through the walls of Hell. And one curly angel smiled down from the Heavens, knowing his friend was safe and in peace._ _

__And in that field, two boys clutched onto each other like their lives depended on it. One no longer a demon, the other no longer an angel. They were mortal. _Finally.__ _


End file.
